Typical sports equipment enabling a user to slide on snow is skis and snowboards. In the case of skis, a user wears skis on both feet, and changes directions using the skis and ski poles. A snowboard is a single deck on which a user slides on snow with both feet placed on the deck.
Recently, equipment such as ski boards on which a person places both feet without ski poles as on a snowboard has been developed and used. Among such equipment, relatively short-length equipment such as ski-boards or snowboards has gained much popularity in recent years, since more various maneuvers can be performed.
However, when snow sliding devices are used for a long time or during an action of sliding on an object, the snow sliding devices may be damaged, which is problematic. More specifically, a deck rubbing against an object is abraded by repeated riding. In particular, both sides (edges) of the deck, rubbing against an object, may be concentrically abraded or damaged.
In this case, the entirety of the deck must be replaced, thereby increasing maintenance cost. In addition, the problem of waste is caused, since an undamaged deck center must also be replaced.